Some Very Important and Completely Lazy Plans
by HecateA
Summary: When Ginny wakes up to a cancelled Quidditch practise, she then has to convince her boyfriend to also wake up and get excited at the prospect of a lazy, snowed-in day. Oneshot.


**Author's note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Hogwarts: **Assignment #1, Paleontology Task #5 Write about someone spending a day lazing around.

**Warnings: **Pre-smut/suggestive themes

* * *

**Some Very Important and Completely Lazy Plans**

He wasn't awake, per se. Just slightly too lucid to be asleep because he'd felt Ginny turn over in bed and relinquish some of the blankets to him—something that happened so rarely, it _always _drew his attention.

Now, she leaned over him, her lips by his ears judging by the warmth of her breath and the way that her hair fell and tickled his face.

"I have good news for you," she said quietly.

"In the middle of the night?"

"It's not the middle of the night," Ginny scoffed. "It is 5:07 in the morning."

"Mmkay," Harry said. The different seemed very superficial at the moment.

"You know all about 5:07 a.m.," Ginny said. She nudged him. "That time at which I would usually be dragging myself out the door for Quidditch practise or waking you up for a run, if it wasn't your day off and I didn't have good news for you..."

The extra blankets were creating what he had to think of as a nest—one that he could stay in forever. Ginny's hair was tickling his nose now.

"What's your good news?" Harry mumbled. Because they'd been living together for well over a year now, Ginny deciphered his words even if he'd barely opened his mouth or articulated a single syllable.

"Holyhead is completely snowed over and so is London," Ginny said. "So it looks as if I have a day off, just like you have a day off. At the same time…"

"Look at that," Harry said, grinning into the pillow. He slowly turned over and threw an arm over what he assumed was Ginny, though their bedroom was still dark and his glasses were off. She laughed as he pulled her towards him, so her head rested on his chest and her arms snaked around his waist.

"The bad news," Ginny admitted, "is that since I'm wide awake, there's no chance I'm going back to sleep—plus I just got really excited about spending a day with my boyfriend for the first time in weeks. I'm going to need some entertaining."

"That's not usually a problem," Harry said. "You're very resourceful."

Ginny laughed against his chest and her lips found his collarbone. She kissed her way up his neck, leaving teasing kisses along his cheeks and jaw.

"Oh, I see. Those are your plans for today?" Harry asked.

"We can do other things if you want. I'm flexible," Ginny said. She was making a point to avoid his lips, as she offered a suggestion between each kiss. "I know we haven't had a lazy day in a while. We can try watching a movie on that television Dad tried building, finally get around to trying that triple chocolate biscuit recipe you found, I could totally beat you at poker again…"

"Bring all the blankets out to the living room and bundle up," Harry offered.

"If you want," Ginny said.

"Make a huge pot of soup and grilled cheeses for lunch and then just nap," Harry suggested.

"I'd love to," Ginny said. Her lips nearly touched his.

"Work on that puzzle of the Hungarian Horntail Charlie got us," Harry said.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Finish wrapping up Christmas presents," Harry said.

"Anything you want," Ginny promised.

He surprised her by flipping them over, swinging a leg over her waist.

"Sure. We can do other things," Ginny said, looping her arms around his neck.

"Yes," Harry said. He leaned down and kissed the top of her ear. "We can do _all kinds_ of other things."

He kissed her other ear. "Have a real lazy day…"

Ginny's hands wound themselves in his hair. She held him down against her skin, and he took the opportunity to kiss along the curve of his ear.

"Lazing around," Ginny mused. "Not doing anything… exerting."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed. "We'll just laze around doing nothing."

His hands found her waist and the hem of the hoodie she'd stolen from him to sleep in ages ago, and started sliding their way up, definitely doing nothing.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping Wars; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x2); Brush; Winter Wonderland; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Love); Themes & Things B (Joy); Themes & Things C (Blanket); Themes & Things D (Hoodie); Themes & Things F (Winter); Ethnic & Present; Rian-Russo Inversion; Clickbait It; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **670

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (Red Lions)

**List (Prompt): **Winter Medium 1 (Snow Day)


End file.
